


Mé·nage

by Eig8th_w0nder



Series: Keep In Mind [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bi Harukawa Maki, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Gen, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Harukawa Maki and Oma Kokichi Went To The Same Orphanage, Harukawa's Childhood Friend Has a Name (Dangan Ronpa), I don't really write but here I am, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Maki and Kokichi don't have their talents yet, Oma Kokichi Has Freckles, Oma Kokichi has heterochromia, POV First Person, POV Harukawa Maki, Trans Oma Kokichi, but it's before he knows, childhood crushes, cuz their all 10 in this, so right now the pronouns are she/her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eig8th_w0nder/pseuds/Eig8th_w0nder
Summary: "You know Maki-chan," Emiko spoke up, "You might be exaggerating a bit. It was actually kind of fun last time."I glared at both of them. "For the last time no. Tsk! I'm leaving." Without any other word, I made my way to the door.Emiko pouted for a moment but then smiled and caught Maki's hand."I know! I'll be the mom, you'll be the dad, Hayami-chan will be the big sister, and Benjiro-chan will be the little brother."
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Original Character(s), Harukawa Maki/Original Character(s), Oma Kokichi & Original Character(s)
Series: Keep In Mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189643
Kudos: 3





	Mé·nage

For as long as I can remember I have lived in this orphanage. For just as long I remember that all the children, particularly the smaller ones, seem to be drawn to me. I've never shown any real interest in playing with them. I don't even like children even though I technically am one. Each time I try to send them away or scowl at them, they just grow more persistent. Because of this, everybody seems to think that I'm some kind of babysitter and now when a child is crying, needs advice, or wants to play they come to me.

"Maki-chan? Are you listening to me?" Emiko asked me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Emiko. "Oh, I was thinking about something. What did you say?"

Emiko puffed her cheeks, "Aww come on Maki-chan. I was asking if you could watch Benjiro-chan with me. He was trying to eat some building blocks and now he's started to destroy Hiroto-kun's artwork! I don't know what to do with him." Benjiro licked Emiko's cheek. Benjiro laughed as Emiko shrieked, "I don't think that I should have Hayami-chan watch you anymore. I'm starting to think that her 'leader lessons' are starting to make you develop a bad attitude. Hmph!"

"He is two years old. He isn't a baby, he's a toddler. I don't want to babysit him Emiko-san."

Emiko was probably the exception to my dislike for children or anyone, to be honest. While I was put in the orphanage almost as soon as I was born, Emiko was brought here when she was five. She was very warm towards everyone from the moment she came here. She shared her toys with the other children, gave them bandaids when they scraped their knees, and even tried to help the kids with more emotional baggage. We became best friends after she and I went ice skating on the 'Kooryu lake' and I thought her (reluctantly of course) to do a figure eight. Not only is she kind, but I also have to admit that she is pretty too. She has pretty brown skin with dimples that showed when she smiled. Her dark blue hair is always in a curly low bun with her bangs barely covering her grey eyes. She also has a burn mark on the left side of her arm that she used to be insecure about, now she uses her burn mark to talk to the other children about their scars or burns. Although I usually tease her and make mean remarks towards her, I care about her very deeply.

Emiko giggled, "Maki-chan don't you know it's rude to stare at people?"

My eyes looked away from her face, "I wasn't staring at you! I was just thinking about something."

"No, you weren't. You were staring right at my face," she wagged her finger at me playfully.

"Why would I want to stare at your face?"

She gasped, "Hey! My face is very adorable according to Hiroto-Kun!"

"He only says that because he's the 'older brother' so he has to stay stuff like that."

"That's not true at all! If that's the case then that would mean that your face would be ugly. He called you cute as well."

"Okay? So what?"

"You are not ugly! Trust me."

My face became flustered, "D-Don't say stuff like that Emiko-san. Why do you act so sappy?"

She handed me Benjiro and I (reluctantly) held him in my arms. Benjiro immediately seemed to be on his best behavior whether that be because of my natural talent' or because I glared at him I have no idea.

"It's not being sappy. It's me just telling it as I see it."

"Okay! Okay! I get it."

Suddenly I felt a great amount of weight on my back and my vision went black.

"If that's the case then I think she's ugly!" 

I couldn't see who it was but I already knew from the annoying voice.

"Hayami-chan," Emiko exclaimed, "Get off of Maki-chan's back and take your hands off of her eyes. You might make her drop Benjiro-chan."

My vision became clear once again but this time there was someone in front of me. Her dark purple hair was messy due to her never brushing it and instead 'styling it' by curling it with her finger. Her left eye was a goldish yellow while her right eye was purple. More importantly, her freckled face was set in her usual playful and mischievous look.

"Geeeeeeeez, you guys have no idea how to have fun," Hayami complained, "I came back to take Benjiro-chan hostage after he was stolen by Emiko-chan!"

"I did not kidnap him! You let him draw on Hiroto-kun's artwork when you promised me you would keep an eye on him," Hayami retorted, "You can't just lie like that."

"I technically didn't lie this time. As a matter of fact, I watched him draw on the picture!"

"That's even worst. You're supposed to be our age so you have to act at least a little more mature."

Hayami gasped dramatically and clasped her hand over her mouth. "I can be pretty mature you know!"

I snorted. "You wouldn't know mature if it hit you in the face Hayami."

Hayami lowered her hands behind her head and gave me a blank stare. "I think I would know a lot more about maturity hitting me in the face than either of you two." Her face lit up again with her usual grin. "Mature people swear right? Fuck, shit, bitch, cunt-"

"-Hey stop it!" Emiko yelped. "Benjiro-chan is right here you know."

"Ohhhhh sowwy!" Hayami lowered her voice, "Dickheads."

"Hayami!"

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop," Hayami chuckled. "Besides I wanted to show you guys something." She made her way to the hall and made a right.

"Now is our chance to escape you know," I said turning to Emiko.

"But she wants to show us something."

"I don't care. She's annoying."

Emiko gave me a disappointed look, "She's just a bit different Maki-chan. She may lie a lot, pull a couple of pranks, and can be rude-"

"Exactly," I cut her off. "If you can name more annoying things that she does compare to the better things she's done then she's annoying."

Emiko sighed, "But then you have to think of maybe _why_ she acts that way you know? You can't just judge her Maki-chan." Ending the conversation she made her way over to Hayami.

I tsked as I followed after her. Even though I didn't agree or care about what she was saying...I didn't want her to be disappointed with me.

"Took you two long enough." Hayami smirked, "Look at what that caregiver lady got us."

Before us was a victorian style dollhouse. The outside of the dollhouse was painted light blue with a tan rooftop and there was even a patio for the dolls to rest outside. It actually looked pretty nice. If it was a real home I imagined it would be somewhere in a nice peaceful rural area.

"It looks beautiful!" Emiko exclaimed as she picked up one of the dolls. "Look at them aren't they so cute?"

I set Benjiro down on one of the low toddler chairs. "You know those are for the little kids' rights. It's not for you."

Hayami snorted. "Yah yah whatever you can't act like your above us Maki-chan. We're ten years old so your still a kid too."

"So? We're still older than someone like them," I say pointing to Benjiro, who has made his way over to Hayami. "I'm also one of the main people taking care of everyone here."

"So what kids are literally so easy to take care of. Watch this." Hayami walked over to Emiko and snatched the doll in her hand.

"Hayami-chan!" Emiko cried out, "You gotta ask before just taking my stuff."

"Hayami. Give her back the doll." I glared at her.

"No, not now. Just watch." Hayami goes up to Benjiro and shows him the doll. Benjiro giggles in response and tries to reach for the doll.

"Please give doll!" Benjiro said still trying to still reach for the doll

Hayami smikred, "Of course! Do you want it?" Hayami waved the doll in Benjiro's face as Benjiro nodded in response. "Then go get it." Hayami then threw the doll over to the hallway. Benjiro laughed and walked over to the doll.

Emiko looked at Hayami as if she had just murdered Benjiro. "Hayami-chan!" He's not a dog! You can't just throw the doll like it's a bone!"

Hayami however wasn't listening to her because her laughter was drowning out anything Emiko was saying. Even though I didn't like to see Emiko upset, I had to admit it was kind of funny.

"Maki-chan!" Emiko turned to look at me, "Don't snicker at this!"

I shrugged. "It is pretty funny how dumb toddlers are."

"Exactly!" Hayami said, "Little kids' may be dumb but at least they're fun. I like em'. Annnnyyyyy way I wanna play!"

"You want to what?" I asked in disbelief.

"Play," Hayami responded. "I wanna play with you guys. I came up with a new storyline." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. It had little doodles, stick figures, and terrible handwriting. "This time it'll be set in the eighties in the U.S! I think their stuff is pretty cool-"

"No," I said deadpan. "I'm not playing any games with you."

"Come on! I have nothing else to do. I'm not allowed to use the Xbox because the caregiver lady said I," she made her voice high pitched, "'Lost that privilege when I put hot sauce in everyone's pizza'."

"I don't care."

Emiko sighed, "If it keeps you from doing anything like the pizza incident then sure we'll play with you."

"You can't speak for me Emiko-san," I stated. "If your both going to play with each other then be my guest."

"Pleaaasssseeee Maki-chan!" Hayami came over to me and intertwined our arms together. "You don't have to be an ass. It's just a game of house."

"I said no! The last time we played house you were the prime minister who was screaming about the government and you made us your 'public servants'."

"Ya but this time I'll be a U.S president, screaming about government," She whispered in my ear, "And still have you be my public servants."

I groaned and removed her arm away from me. "No."

"You know Maki-chan," Emiko spoke up, "You might be exaggerating a bit. It was actually kind of fun last time."

I glared at both of them. "For the last time no. Tsk! I'm leaving." Without any other word, I made my way to the door.

Emiko pouted for a moment but then smiled and caught Maki's hand.

"I know! I'll be the mom, you'll be the dad, Hayami-chan will be the big sister, and Benjiro-chan will be the little brother."

I blushed, "T-The dad?"

"Yeah!" she beamed back at me seemingly not knowing what I found wrong with this. "Errr well...If you want I'll be called mom and you could be called mother or something."

"No that's not the problem. Wouldn't it be like we're m-married?"

Hayami rolled her eyes playfully, "Yeah but it's not in real life Maki-chan."

"I know that! It's just-"

"Please Maki-chan?" Hayami and Emiko asked at the same time.

_This is unbelievable! I'm going to say no...maybe?_

I look at both of them and groan, "Fine. Fine! I'll do it."

Hayami whoops loudly as Emiko smiles at me.

"It'll be fun okay. Besides," Emiko turned to Hayami with a smirk, "I'm older than you anyway so I was always going to be the one to make the rules."

Hayami snorted, "What happened to being 'mature for your age' hmmm?"

"Well, I'll just make an exception for now."

I eventually stopped listening to the two of them childishly go back and forth and drifted in my thoughts.

 _Am I weird for thinking too much about the married thing? We're just playing so it shouldn't be that strange. But I can't stop thinking about it. If it was Hayami would it be the same way?_ _I feel like I'm in a good mood now._

"Maki-chan, you're staring at me again," Emiko said giggling at me.

I shook my head, "I wasn't. I was just thinking about something."

"You totally look scary when you do that ya know?" Hayami says.

I gave a little smirk, "Well It's a good thing nobody asked you."

Hayami gave cries of protest while Emiko tries to stifle a laugh.

"Let's get Benjiro-chan and get this over with."


End file.
